Hujan
by nyaneenia
Summary: Karma yang malas basah, Rio yang main air. Keduanya berlindung di bawah halte.


**Hujan** , nyaneenia©2016, all character belongs to Matsui Yusei. Friendship KaruRi

.:.

"Sial, hujannya deras sekali."

Kini, pemuda bersurai Delima –Akabane Karma sedang berada di halte bus dekat gedung utama sekolahnya. Ia terjebak hujan deras, sialnya bus yang ia tunggu tak kunjung datang.

Karma menggulung celana seragam Kunugigaokanya, sambil mendesah malas. Dalam hati ia merutuk kesal lantaran hujan yang lamanya sudah sekitar satu jam tidak reda juga –malah tambah deras. Nasib, ya.

Bajunya sudah lembab lantaran terkena tampias. Hujan makin deras. Ia sedikit kedinginan. Harusnya Karma bergerak agar badannya tidak kedinginan. Oh, atau mungkin ia harus melakukan Tari Penghenti Hujan? _Dear Kami-sama,_ Karma membutuhkan cuaca cerah sekarang.

Di musim-musim seperti ini, memang hujan sering sekali turun dengan lebatnya –yang biasanya turun pada sore hari. Karma kena hukum wali kelasnya karena ia berbuat sesuatu –maka dari itu, ia pulang pada saat jam-jam matahari hendak pulang ke peradabannya.

Karma kembali merutuk. Ia merogoh ponsel di kantungnya dan memasukan ke dalam kantung plastik. Maklum, ponsel mahalnya takut rusak. Dirinya sudah nekat hendak menerobos hujan. Toh, rumahnya tidak begitu jauh dari sini.

(Tapi masalah utamanya, bukan dekat-tidak letak rumah 'kan?)

Kaki hendak mengambil ancang-ancang lari kecepatan Usain Bolt, tapi terhenti takala suara seorang gadis yang sedikit berteriak memanggil namanya. Ia menoleh.

"Sore Karma! Mau main hujan-hujanan juga ya?"

Karma melihat Nakamura Rio, dengan seragam sekolah yang lengkap (namun sudah sepenuhnya basah) berlari mendekatinya. Tas sekolahnya (yang sudah benar-benar kuyup) dijinjing santai.

Walau basah kuyup begitu, Rio terlihat sangat ceria dengan mata berbinar dan senyum manis yang setia menempel di wajahnya.

Karma mengangkat kedua alisnya. Lalu ia tersadar. "Hei, bukankah kau harusnya sudah pulang dari tadi ya?"

"Memang!" Rio mengangguk. "Aku baru saja pulang dari rumah Kayano. Kami membuat Pudding Karamel untuk dimakan besok."

"Lama sekali," tambah Karma "Setahuku membuat pudding tidak begitu lama. Kau buat berapa buah?"

Rio mengangkat sepuluh jarinya. "Hanya sepuluh loyang diameter 30 senti kok"

"Kau bilang itu hanya."

Gadis itu mengibaskan tangannya. "Kau tahu 'kan, itu untuk dibawa besok. Kalau Koro- _sensei_ lihat ia pasti akan mengembat setengahnya langsung."

Karma manggut-manggut. "Kau benar juga,"

Mereka berdua terdiam. Rio memeras ujung roknya. Ia melihat penampilan Karma dari ujung atas hingga bawah.

"Kau sebenarnya tidak ada niat untuk main air hujan ya?"

"Er," Karma berpikir sejenak. Kalau ia bilang ia tidak begitu menyukai air, bisa-bisa gadis disebelahnya akan menertawainya habis-habisan.

"Ooh, jadi kau tidak menyukai main air hujan, atau.. tidak berani?"

Karma mendengus. "Apa maksudnya tidak berani, enak saja. Masa takut air."

"Oh ya? Begitu? Tapi kenapa ya sewaktu semester satu saat berenang –yang bercampur dengan 'ide pembunuhan' Terasaka, kau takut masuk ke air?"

"Oi! Kalau yang itu karena aku masih pakai seragam tau." Balas Karma cepat. Bisa-bisa harga dirinya turun di depan _partner in crime_ -nya yang bangsat ini.

"Kau tidak ingat yang di Okinawa? Aku 'kan ikut menyelam bersamamu dan Nagisa."

Gadis kuyup itu terkekeh. "Lupa."

Pemuda bersurai _scarlet_ itu hanya mendengus malas dan diam setelahnya. Sebenarnya, ia masih ingin menyambung percakapan, namun ia tidak tahu mau bicara apa. Lalu, entah ia mendengar suara gemeretuk dari Rio. Asitensinya secara spontan tertuju ke gadis di sebelahnya. Rio memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan badan sedikit gemetar. Walau begitu, kakinya tetap menjulur keluar bermain air.

"Hei, bodoh" panggil Karma.

Rio tidak menoleh namun hanya membalas. "Ini sengaja kulakukan karena aku kedinginan. Aku harus banyak bergerak agar tidak makin kedinginan. Masa hal seperti ini saja kau tidak tahu sih? Kau bodoh ya?" dan untuk kata 'bodoh', Rio sengaja menekannya.

"Ugh, kan kau bisa bergerak tanpa bermain air."

"Aku suka air."

Mereka berdua kembali diam. Karma mengetuk-ngetukan kakinya ke tanah bosan.

"Hei.. sepertinya hujan ini tidak ada habisnya ya"

Rio menghela nafas panjang. "Iya, aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Rasanya aku ingin membuat teh _Chamomile_ dan nyemil _Macaroon_!"

"Kedengarannya enak. Aku mau dong."

"Boleh! Nanti akan kutunjukan teko keramik kebanggaan keluarga, turunan dari buyutku, nenek ibuku. Motifnya sangat cantik."

Karma membuka gulungan celananya. Sudah masa bodo dengan celana seragamnya yang sudah basah. "Yah, bagus lah kalau begitu, kita lari saja sekarang."

"Hee," gadis itu memasang tampang sombong. "Anak mama sudah tidak takut air lagi?"

Karma membalasnya dengan cibiran.

"Ya kalau begitu yang sampai di dekat _konbini_ terakhir adalah pacarnya Terasaka!"

Gadis itu mengambil ancang-ancang, dan lari kencang. Sambil berlari, ia mengejek Karma yang tertinggal di belakangnya. Efek latihan gila Karasuma- _sensei_ , Karma menyeimbangi kecepatan Nakamura –oh bahkan melebihinya.

"Maaf-maaf saja ya, Mbak Pirang! Aku tidak tertarik menjadi _gay_ , apalagi pasangannya menggelikan seperti Si Dungu itu."

"Hoo, begitu kah?" Rio menambah kecepatan larinya, dan meloncat ke dalam kubangan air. Karma kena imbas.

"SIALAN KAU NAKAMURA"

Rio menjulurkan lidahnya. "TERIMA KASIH! Mas Homo!"

.

.

.

Owari 3

 **Hi, ada yang masih ingat aku? ;-; maaf hiatus ga bilang-bilang ;-;**


End file.
